indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Supreme Skins
ATTENTION: Paid DLC Supreme Skins currently available on Steam Supreme Skins '''are special, non palette-swap costumes that are obtained through various events. These costumes are often based off special outfit a character can wear in their game of origin, another similar character, or brand new appearances altogether. From a gamedev perspective, additional costumes requires to create entirely new sprites, sounds, or particles. Some Supreme Skins can be bought through paid DLC on Steam, to help support the team behind Indie Pogo. List of free Supreme Skins '''Ornate Plate An armor Shovel Knight wears in Shovel Knight : Shovel of Hope. This skin adds shiny particles and can be bought in the Shop for 7777 coins. This outfit also has its own trophy and was released at launch. Ornateplatetrophy.png|Ornate Plate's trophy sprite Golden.png|Ornate Plate's trophy page Hanfu Lilac The Hanfu dress that Lilac wears in Freedom Planet 2. This outfit has its own trophy and was released on July 24th, 2018. sashlilac2.jpg|Lilac wearing the Hanfu outfit in Freedom Planet 2 Hanfulilactrophy.png|Hanfu Lilac's trophy sprite Hanfu lilac.png|Hanfu Lilac's trophy page List of paid Supreme Skins Prisonbreak Zorbié Zorbié with a prisoner outfit. The winner of the Zorb-Off, Munkee Haruka, got it for free on October 13th, 2018. Released October 15th, 2018 on Steam. Header.jpg|Thumbnail image for Prisonbreak Zorbié on Steam Prisonbreak Zorbie.png|Prisonbreak Zorbié as he appears on the character select screen Skeleton Velocispider A skeleton variant of Velocispider resembling their death animation sprite, which also has its own trophy. Released on October 30th, 2018 on Steam. Velo-header.jpg|Thumbnail image for Skeleton Velocispider on Steam Pogo-VELOSbone.png|Skeleton Velocispider's shop and fighter sprite Skeletonvelo.png|Skeleton Velocispider's trophy page Frogtaro The highly requested Frogtaro costume, first envisioned and sketched by user bedoop. Green Welltaro dons a frog hood, as does his ammo bar. Released on May 7th, 2019 on Steam. Header2.jpg|Thumbnail image for Frogtaro on Steam Pogo-WELLfrog 8X.png|Frogtaro as he appears on the character select screen Frogtaro Promo Art.png|Promotional art for Frogtaro, made by Tyler (AKA Dead Line) Sunfire Stardrop Stardrop is covered in a scorching flame that carries on to his star powers, burning opponents with literal fire works. Released on May 7th, 2019 on Steam. Header3.jpg|Thumbnail image for Sunfire Stardrop on Steam Pogo-STARsun 8X.png|Sunfire Stardrop as he appears on the character select screen Sun Fire Stardrop Promo Art.png|Promotional art for Sunfire Stardrop, made by Tyler (AKA Dead Line) List of Kickstarter Exclusive Supreme Skins Golden Blockman A special, Kickstarter-exclusive skin for Blockman. Adds shiny particles and golden blocks. Released July 23th, 2018 to all backers who pledged high enough. Golden Blockman.png|Golden Blockman as he appears on the character select screen Money Stardrop A special, Kickstarter-exclusive skin for Stardrop. Green body, replaces their titular trail with a money trail. Released August 13th, 2018 to all backers who pledged high enough. Money Stardrop.png|Money Stardrop as he appears on the character select screen List of upcoming Supreme Skins Rainbow Stardrop Stardrop with an ever-changing colored body. RainbowSTAR.png|All of Rainbow Stardrop's colors Lumina Lumina from World to the West as an additional costume for Teslakid.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/877660187175272448 Wedding Octodad A costume Octodad wears in the intro sequence of Octodad: Dadliest Catch. Gallery add.png|Supreme Skins, labeled "Additional Costumes" on the Kickstarter page Trivia * Prisonbreak Zorbié was labeled as "Convict Zorbié" earlier in development, was later changed, but remained "Convict Zorbié" on the DLC section of Steam. References Category:Supreme Skins